


The Perfect Day

by baloobird



Series: Our Favorite "Guy in the Chair" [6]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Asexual Character, Asexual Peter Parker, Bisexual Ned Leeds, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, I know I wrote this for a friend but this is so self-indulgent, M/M, Ned Leeds is a Good Bro, Precious Ned Leeds, Precious Peter Parker, Road Trips, SO MUCH FLUFF, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-25 03:34:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30082851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baloobird/pseuds/baloobird
Summary: It is Peter and Ned’s one-year anniversary and Ned cannot be more excited.It’s hard to believe that a year ago today, Peter walked up to him after school and asked his best friend out on a date, hard to believe that this guy Ned has been in love with for years actually likes him back.So of course, Ned wants to make this day special.
Relationships: Ned Leeds/Peter Parker
Series: Our Favorite "Guy in the Chair" [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1469909
Comments: 5
Kudos: 45





	The Perfect Day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hold_our_destiny](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hold_our_destiny/gifts).



> Hey, guys!!! I hope everyone's doing well. It's been awhile since I wrote some tooth-rotting fluff, I hope you enjoy!!!
> 
> Happy (belated) Birthday, Riley!!! I hope you had a fantastic day, you deserve it and I really hope you like this story!!! 💜💜💜💜💜

“Babe, we’ve been on the road for like twenty minutes and you _still_ haven’t told me where we’re going.”

“Peter, you’re so damn impatient. What’s life without a little surprise?”

It is Peter and Ned’s one-year anniversary and Ned cannot be more excited.

It’s hard to believe that a year ago today, Peter walked up to him after school and asked his best friend out on a date, hard to believe that this guy Ned has been in love with for years actually likes him back.

So of course, Ned wants to make this day special.

“I’m all for surprises,” Peter says, “But how do I know you’re not just gonna run me off a cliff or something?”

“I mean, at least we’ll go together—”

“Oh, both of us getting heart attacks and dying before we hit the ground sounds _real_ romantic, dude.” The spiderling playfully nudges his boyfriend’s arm, lightly enough so it won’t disturb Ned’s driving. “C’mon, you’re literally killing me with this, where’re we going?” he asks, propping his elbows on the armrest of his seat and resting his chin on top of his fists.

 _“Fine,_ fine, ” the fellow 17-year-old chuckles while pushing up his glasses. He takes a quick glance at his other half and sees his eyes wide with interest and excitement, causing a few butterflies to fill Ned’s stomach. “Do you remember us talking about doing something we haven’t done before?”

Peter drops his arms, giving the other an unamused look. “You’re seriously making me guess—?”

“We’ve got two hours to kill, bruh. What the fuck else are we gonna do, play _‘I Spy’?”_

“I spy something green—”

“Green’s all we’ve been looking at!”

Both boys get into a giggle fit, complete with Peter curling up in the passenger seat and adorably wrapping his cardigan tightly around himself, seemingly comfortable despite the seatbelt in his way.

Ned’s facial expression extends to a grin as he takes another glimpse at his boyfriend. He gave Peter that cardigan as a Valentine’s Day gift last month and he still can’t believe how much of a hit it was, considering how big of a risk he took in giving it to him.

The piece of clothing was an unexpected item Ned came across while raiding his grandparents’ closets for possible new-to-him clothes that they don’t want anymore. He looks back on coming across that sweater, hung up on a clothes hanger and tucked deep into the back of the closet. 

The teenager was hesitant, however, since it’s an ugly design but not so much so that one would be embarrassed to wear it in public. 

What sold Ned on it were the colors.

The same exact colors that are found on the asexual flag.

That’s right, the plaid and stripes are colored in black, white, gray, and purple, all shown in a bit of a mess but still somehow works together.

When Peter took out the tissue paper on Valentine’s Day, he went apeshit. 

And he hasn’t stopped wearing it since.

“C’mon, guess,” Ned says, “Seriously, what have we talked about that we wanted to do together but never got around to it?”

His boyfriend groans as he sits up, slipping off his shoes and folding his legs in a criss-cross motion. “Okay, fine, but I get three guesses.”

“Deal.”

“Um.” Peter takes a second to think while he adjusts the air vents on his side of the car. “Make your own Spidey suit?”

The other boy playfully scoffs. “That’s not something we have to drive to, we’ve been working on that forever—”

 _“Chillll,_ my brain’s too busy to be guessing anyway.”

“What the hell could your brain be too ‘busy’ for?”

“Well.” Again, Peter props his elbows on the armrest, gazing serenely at his boyfriend. “It’s a little…distracted.”

Ned rolls his eyes. “Seriously, babe—”

He’s cut off with a giggle as the other genius starts lightly poking him along his upper arm, soon moving to his cheek, shoulder, and Ned’s most ticklish spot: right between his love handles.

“Peter, oh my God.” The dark-haired teen busts out laughing as he tries to push the other’s finger away, unconsciously swerving on the road. “If we get in a car wreck and _die,_ I’ll kill you.”

 _“Awww,”_ Peter mocks jokingly. He drops his finger and props his elbow back on the armrest. “How cute that you think you can.”

“You underestimate the ‘Guy in the Chair.’” Ned gives the other a coy smile. “C’mon, dude, you still got two guesses.”

Peter sighs exasperatedly, his loving gaze locked on his boyfriend as he gives his second guess. “Seeing a Broadway show and _not_ having nosebleed seats for once?”

“You’re _so_ bad at guessing, holy shit—”

“‘Cuz I don’t know, babe, my memory’s shit. And hey, I wasn’t wrong—”

“Do you really think we’d be on the interstate right now if I was taking you to a fucking Broadway show—”

“Well then, I give up, _Neddy-kins.”_

“Never call me that ever again—”

“Then tell me where the hell we’re going,” Peter says with a hearty chuckle, nudging the other’s shoulder.

“Okay, okay, I’ll give you a hint: scenic view.”

“‘Scenic view’?”

“Yup.” Ned looks over and gives the hero a smirk. “This is great, by the way, knowing something that you don’t, for a change—”

“Shut up,” Peter says, his grin wide with mirth as he shakes his boyfriend’s shoulder. “So, scenic view, huh? That explains the road trip.”

“Uh-huh,” the other teenager drawls, his eyebrows moving up and down as he smirks. “You’re getting warmer.”

“Oh my God, this _is_ like ‘I Spy.’ Okay, okay, okay.” The spiderling’s face scrunches in concentration as he continues staring admirably at his boyfriend. He then says, “We don’t have any bags packed so we’re not spending the night anywhere.”

“Uh-huh.”

“Which means that this road trip is only a day trip.”

“Uh-huh.”

“And wherever we’re going is short enough to make this a day trip.”

“Bruh, will you just fucking guess—”

 _“Don’t rush me,”_ Peter says, putting a hand over his chest in mock offense, “Uhhh, okay, I give up, dude.”

“You told me not long after we started dating that you wanna go to this place that you’ve been to, but you really want us to go _together._ You even showed me pictures of it.”

Peter’s eyebrows rise in surprise. “Bear Mountain?”

“Ding, ding, ding.” His other half’s grin only grows. “So, what do you think?”

The spider-boy gives him a look of disbelief. “I can’t believe you remembered that.”

“Of course, man. You’ve mentioned it a lot, like the times you’ve gone with May and Mr. Stark—”

“And one day, I wanted us to go together,” Peter finishes, his tone just above a whisper as his mouth etches into a smile, “Holy shit, I can’t believe this—”

“Believe it, babe—”

“But it isn’t fall though.” Peter’s face falls. “Fall’s like the best time to go, why’re we going when it’s barely spring?”

“‘Cuz spring is such an underrated time to go. We were too busy to do this last fall anyway _and_ there’ll be less people. I’m excited to watch everything be green for the first time in months.”

“Huh,” the hero says, “Never thought of it that way. I’ve never seen the mountains in the spring like this so this’ll be a first on two counts.”

“Exactly.” Ned looks over at his boyfriend as second thoughts slowly make their way into his brain. “You still wanna do this, right? Like, if you don’t wanna do this, that’s fine—”

“No way, are you kidding?” Peter grabs the other’s hand that’s not occupying the steering wheel. “The view’s gonna be awesome no matter what the season, and I’m seeing it with _you.”_ He uses his thumb to rub the side of his boyfriend’s hand. “This is perfect.”

A special sort of warmth fills Ned from head to toe. “We’re not even there yet—”

“Still perfect.”

-

And perfect it is.

It sounds boring, sitting on a bench and staring at a mountain but Ned is content. How can anyone think this is dull with such a gorgeous view?

And he’s not just talking about the tourist attraction.

There Peter is, sitting next to him looking all cute and happy. 

_It’s a look he should wear more often._

Ned was right, it’s not crowded, just a few couples here and there all taking pictures of each other by the overlook or getting another person to take the photo for them.

He’s thought about getting a picture himself but Ned doesn’t care so much about taking up space on his phone; he’s more about living in the moment of _now._

Because no picture can ever encapsulate what he’s feeling _now,_ and the view is never going to look this pretty on _Google Images._

Ned feels the additional body heat of his boyfriend sitting next to him, the kind of warmth that makes him feel safe, that nothing in this world can ruin this moment.

And nothing in this world could make today any better. 

The dark-haired teen grabs the other’s hand and gives it a squeeze, intertwining their fingers as he rests it on his knee. “What do you think?” Ned asks.

Peter responds by giving his other half a light kiss on the cheek. “I’m so glad you did this,” he says. He rests his head on his best friend’s shoulder, emitting a loud breath of utmost tranquility. “Best idea you’ve had yet, babe.”

Ned beams in return, resting his head against the other’s and letting his body relax fully. “I spy something green,” he says jokingly.

“Green’s all we’ve been looking at,” the spiderling replies with a snort, “For real though, I like seeing all the green.”

“Me too.” Ned takes another moment to gaze at the scenery before them, the wind causing some of the blooming branches to sway side to side. It’s like he’s staring at a postcard that he would buy in a souvenir shop but seeing the photo in person makes the effort of this road trip all the more worth it.

The teenager feels a shudder from next to him and he lifts his head, taking notice of the stiff goosebumps that are along his boyfriend’s bare wrist, a result of the cardigan rising up slightly. “You cold?” he asks.

“Little bit, no big deal.”

“I told you you should’ve gotten your other jacket.”

“But then I couldn’t wear the ace one,” Peter whines.

“You do know there’s such thing as _layers,_ right?”

“But it’ll ruin the ‘ace-thetic’—”

“Oh my God, you’re so annoying.” Both of them start laughing at their banter, complete with Peter lifting his head and giving his boyfriend another kiss on the cheek. 

“But seriously, I’m fine—” said hero starts but the other genius cuts him off.

“You’re the worst liar ever, dude. Hang on, I’ll be right back.”

“You better not be getting up just for me—”

“Well, I’m not about to let my boyfriend be cold.” 

Peter fondly rolls his eyes. _“You’re_ the one who’s annoying.”

“And yet you stay with me anyway, tsk tsk.” With a snort, Ned gets off the bench and walks to his car, quickly grabbing his extra jacket from the backseat before he starts to head back over. He’s still a good distance away when he stops in his tracks.

A heartfelt grin breaks out across Ned’s face and he quickly grabs his phone from his jeans pocket. He pulls up the camera app and positions it, taking an extra few seconds to make sure this candid shot is clear and his finger isn’t covering the lens.

He feels a bit hypocritical for taking a photo since he was just thinking that he doesn’t need pictures to enjoy the trip, but this shot was too good to ignore.

He sees Peter looking at the view, still unaware of his boyfriend approaching him. The cute yet obnoxious sweater is loud against the greenery of the mountain but that distinct contrast is what makes this photo work.

Despite the chill, Spider-Man looks peaceful.

It’s sad in a way. With “peaceful” being a rare word used in his vocabulary, Peter doesn’t get many opportunities to just sit back and enjoy time with his loved ones, especially not without some sort of danger that always seems to lurk around every corner.

But today is Peter and Ned’s day.

And this picture perfectly summarizes what today is all about.

Each other.

Ned puts his phone back in his pocket and approaches the other boy, draping the jacket over him like a blanket. Peter immediately relaxes under the added warmth and with a grateful smile, he puts it on and zips the front. “Thanks,” he mutters, “Maybe I was _more_ than a little cold.”

“Told you so,” the other teen says with a snort. He sits back on the bench and grabs the hero’s hand once again, resuming those same positions as they continue staring out at the overlook.

“This is perfect,” Peter whispers, giving the other’s hand a light squeeze, “More than perfect.”

 _“You’re_ perfect.”

And if this day were to never end, Ned would be more than okay with that.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I'm also on [tumblr](https://baloobird.tumblr.com/)!!


End file.
